First Impressions
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Naveen's ship to New Orleans arrives early, and going through the streets with a luggage-laden Lawrence, he decides on Duke's for breakfast. Inside he meets a graceful, hardworking waitress who doesn't want to be won over, even though she's already won over him.


**_Soli Deo Gloria_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Princess and The Frog. This is a one-shot for Gabi for Christmas, who requested a Disney one-shot. Merry Christmas, Gabi!**

The horns at the New Orleans port woke Naveen up at an obscenely early hour.

" _Achidanza,_ eight in the morning. Anytime before noon is just not good, not good a'tall. Tsk," Naveen mumbled to himself. He pushed the clock off his bed stand and put his fluffy white pillow over his head.

His attempt at ignoring their entrance into America and falling back into warm slumber was roughly interrupted by his wet blanket of a royal valet. Lawrence knocked with abandon on the prince's suite door. "Sire! Sire, we've landed! It's time to go ashore!"

"I think it's time to sleep in," Naveen called.

Lawrence sighed heavily. "Sire, we have to get off this boat. We've got a party at a significant sugar baron's mansion tonight, and we do not have a second to waste!"

"Isn't that party at eight? We've got twelve hours, Lawrence. Relax. You never do." Naveen chuckled.

"Unlike you, you sloth," Lawrence muttered inaudibly, his face turning red and his hands clenching into fists. He breathed in ten times deeply and said in a composed voice, "We cannot afford to both be relaxing. One of us has to pay attention to the clock, Sire, and that'll be me. Come now, Sire."

It wasn't the warm encouraging tone of his butler that made the lazy prince sigh, stand up, and unlock his door, but rather his own interests and curiosity.

"Ah, New Orleans! What a beautiful, fun city," Naveen said on deck. He stretched his arms out wide and breathed in the salty air. He'd already forgotten the warmth of his bed, it forgone for the view before him.

Lawrence, burden-laden with his arms covered in the handles of heavy baggage, couldn't help grumbling, "Smells like rotten fish."

"Weren't you the one who wanted us off the boat, Larry?" Naveen grinned.

Lawrence silently grumbled.

The boat being early, there was barely a welcoming, cheering crowd as there had been at many ports before. "Where is my paparazzi?" Naveen wondered as he and Lawrence stepped off the ramp.

"Most likely still in bed," Lawrence said.

Naveen wasn't easily saddened by no string of girls to tease with his ukulele. Grasping the instrument's bow, he looked eagerly at the comings and goings of busy businessmen and dock workers. Whistled tunes and "Good mornings" filled the air with warmth.

"Excuse me, sir, sir, would you happen to know where the La Bouff mansion is? Confound it, the map is in one of these bags! Excuse me, sir, directions?" Lawrence alternated between speaking anxiously to himself and soliciting for help from passersby.

Naveen knew anyone would stop and help if he said a single word, but like he said—twelve hours. Also, there were bigger problems at the moment, ones of more importance: "Come, Lawrence," Naveen said, wrapping an arm around his flustered valet, "let us find some bakery or café for breakfast. That grub on that ship was, needless to say, indigestible." He rubbed his stomach as if remembering and feeling the dull ache that would often arrive after breakfast was finished aboard the ship.

For once, Lawrence agreed with Naveen. "Yes, quite right, Master Naveen."

"Getting into the adventurous spirit? Atta boy, Lawrence!" Naveen smacked a hand good-naturedly into Lawrence's back, and strode ahead before he could see him almost keel over.

Strumming his ukulele lightly, Naveen led their way around New Orleans. With a huffing, puffing Lawrence behind him, he meandered along the streets. He peeked into several shops, but many weren't open yet. He mistook a speak-easy and a book shop as potential restaurants. He passed by a creepy looking alley, from which no good would probably come, and went up a few more blocks, dancing a bit as he went. Several young ladies in cute hats grinned and giggled as he danced around them, plucking away to accompany a tune played by some trombonist and tuba players.

"Sire!" said Lawrence.

Naveen tipped his hat to the admiring, swooning young ladies, and fell into an easy pace abreast to his valet. "Take it easy, Lawrence. It's so nice to see pretty girls, and be able to walk around on ground that won't move!"

Lawrence stumbled, not used to ground that didn't shift to keep up with him. "Also breathing in fresh air and not being seasick is always a plus, eh, Lawrence?" Naveen grinned, ribbing him.

Lawrence sighed. He'd spent many days hanging over the railing resembling a green chipmunk. "Yes, well, you can enjoy it all later. Find a restaurant, please! I need to sit down." This was far too much exercise for a man who served a slow-moving master. Really, traipsing about a foreign city this early earned him a rest.

Naveen looked up when a swinging sign caught his eye. "Duke's. Sounds all right." He opened the door, announcing his entrance with a signaling bell, and unwittingly let the door slam in poor Lawrence's face.

Naveen ate up the sights with the eagerness of a child. It was fantastic! This was nothing like Meldonia. Everything was wood and windows and warmth; a pleasant smell of cooked bacon and oil and maple perfumed it to make it homey. The customers were all easy-going looking folks, dark-skinned and relaxed. Some wore work-worn hats and boots, others suits. A few sat looking over newspapers and other ate. Some drank a cup of black joe alone and others laughed and hooted in conversation with a full table of friendly companions.

"Oh, I like this place," Naveen said, nodding to himself.

A pretty young waitress approached him. She put a tray against her slim waist and said in a musical, smooth voice, "Welcome to Duke's. Table for one?"

Naveen thought to himself _Now I_ love _this place,_ as Lawrence stepped forward, breathing heavily. "Table for _two_ , please, miss," he said, ignoring Naveen.

"All right. Booth or bar or table?" The waitress wrote something on the notepad and Naveen couldn't help being entranced by her every move. She tilted her head so little black curls dangled, escaped from her sensible bun.

"Booth," Lawrence said flatly, where he could keep an eye on Naveen.

"Bar," Naveen said quickly, where he could keep an eye on this pretty, pretty waitress.

"Bar it is then."

Naveen thought she was siding with him and liked her for it. What he didn't realize was that she was just trying to get through her shift and wasn't in the mood to have to wait through a pointless argument. She led them to the bar and placed a menu in front of them, leaning in from the left to reach. Naveen caught a smell of sugar and sweat off of her. As she straightened, he read her name off her name tag stuck to her yellow uniform. "Tiana," he whispered to himself.

She didn't notice his eyes never leaving her as she hugged another menu and said, "Can I get y'all a coffee?"

"Coffee? Yes, oh please. How nice," Lawrence said, relieved, as he tried to climb his tall bar stool.

"I'd like mine served with a bit of sugar," Naveen said smoothly, leaning forward on his elbows.

Tiana's face didn't change expression. "I'll bring the sugar bowl 'round for you then." She entered a swinging door to retrieve a coffee pot and two mugs, and Naveen sat back on his stool, sighing like he was already won over and lost.

 _"Achidanza,"_ he whispered.

"Indeed. They have so many breakfast items! What's a bei-gnet?" Lawrence said, dicing up the syllables of the word.

"All you need to do is ask, Lawrence. Hello, darling!" Naveen snapped his fingers towards the kitchen.

Tiana's boss noticed and said to Tiana, who purposely had her back to him, "You got some fella wanting you, Tiana."

Tiana bristled but nodded. She swept out the swinging door and said before she put that coveted coffee down, in a clear voice, "My name ain't 'Darling.'"

"It was a term of endearment. But, if you don't take it as that, I'll switch to your beautiful name. Tell me, is it pronounced Ty-anna or Te-anna?" Naveen asked with no small amount of flirt in his voice.

Tiana put the mugs in place and poured coffee with automatic grace. She looked Naveen in the eye with only some inches between them. "It's Te-awww-na," she said slowly, like he was stupid. She tried to not show how annoyed she was by him; she needed a good tip today.

"Te-awww-na. Tiana. That is a beautiful name," Naveen said.

"Thanks," Tiana said automatically. She broke out her notepad from her pocket and, pencil in her quick hand, she said, "And what can I get for y'all?"

"Are there different flapjack options on this menu?" Lawrence acted like he didn't hear his young master.

"Sorry; what's on the menu is what's on the menu," Tiana said.

"Are you an option on the menu?" Naveen asked slyly.

Tiana bit her lip and hand on hip, turned to glare at his grinning face. Oh, he thought he was _sooooo_ clever.

A moment or two passed. Then Tiana managed to say in a restrained, calm voice, "Like I said, what's on the menu is what's on the menu."

Naveen barely noticed her gritted teeth towards the end. He was far too amused and pleased: he'd made her talk to him.

"Well, _these_ are on the menu." Lawrence pointed to the word 'beignet.' "What is this?"

Tiana's face lit up as she turned to Lawrence. "That there are our famous beignets."

"Wait, how do pronounce it?" Lawrence asked.

"Ben-yays," Tiana said patiently.

"She knows everything. Wow," Naveen said, teasing.

Tiana ignored him; she cleared her throat and continued. "They're doughnuts, kinda French and Creole at the same time. They come three to a plate, dusted wit' icing sugar, and it doesn't get better than that." She smiled.

"I think it does get better, with you." Now both Tiana _and_ Lawrence cast looks at Naveen that should have silenced him.

"Sire," Lawrence hissed.

Naveen waved a nonchalant hand and shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's true."

"I-I apologize for my _rude_ young charge, miss, and I-I'll take a plate of your wonderful beignets," Lawrence said respectfully to Tiana. When she turned to Naveen, he gave the young man a face that spoke of fury but also embarrassment.

"And what can I get for you?" Tiana consciously dropped the 'sir' that would've normally been tacked on at the end.

"Tell me, lovely, lovely Tiana, do you make the beignets yourself? Because I bet you're the best cook in this great country."

Tiana couldn't decide if he was just foreign or stupid. But she knew he was a man, and conscious of what he was doing. Young men were well aware of what charm they possessed and employed. So she stared at him and decided one less tip wouldn't make a difference. She leaned forward with her hand on her hip and said, "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am Prince Na—"

"—because I don't care who you are or where you're from, but around here, I don't take any foolishness. Just 'cause you're young and handsome doesn't mean you can get away with acting like a stupid, carefree ne'er-do-well. We might be a fun town, but we're also polite and respectful. I know you ain't from New Orleans from your accent; I don't know how long you're planning to stay here, but it doesn't matter. You're here, so remember this: don't act like a catcalling womanizer, or else I won't let New Orleans treat you well." Tiana straightened and disappeared behind the whacking door.

"—of Meldonia." Naveen's eyes widened. "What a firecracker." He said, almost absentmindedly, "She never got my order."

"Sire, it's too early, both in the morning and in this trip, to be insulting women, however the fact that you won't marry them. I think it is best to apologize to our waitress," Lawrence advised.

But he advised to a barely-listening ear. Naveen was too busy resting his chin on his open palm and sighing, won over, and staring at the door where he'd last seen her. "What a fiery beauty. And her name, so beautiful. I should sing a song about her."

"Sire?" Lawrence sighed and shook his head. They'd been here twenty minutes. _Twenty minutes._

Naveen ignored him, as usual. He waited until Tiana showed up again, but she walked the other way to another table. She acted warm and animated over there. She also acted quick and . . . somewhere else, like this was just a stop on the way to her awaited destination.

Naveen twanged on his ukulele. Nobody objected to it. Lawrence silently sighed and nursed his coffee. Goodness knew he'd need another, and he wished it was something stronger.

It was quiet.

Tiana finally showed up with a dusty plate for Lawrence and a half full pot of coffee. She refilled his cup and Lawrence said, "These look delicious."

"Well, I certainly hope you like them," Tiana said, smiling. She stood back and said, "Anything else I can get you?"

"Yes—can I get your attention?" Naveen called.

Tiana sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Then she looked at Naveen.

"You are right, my lady. I was simply acting like an idiot," Naveen said.

Tiana only said, " _Tiana_. I ain't your lady."

"My bad." Naveen put a hand to his chest in apology. "My good man Lawrence reminded me I need to apology for my behavior, and so I shall."

Tiana looked interested. Just a little bit.

"Through song." Naveen lifted up his ukulele. Sitting in a comfortable position, he began to easily strum a little melody.

Tiana looked alarmed. Just a little bit.

" _Oh, Tiana_ , achidanza, _what a girl, what a name, oh New Orleans, how glad I am that I came-_ " It was a nice song, but Tiana was a person who liked to be in the background. She definitely did _not_ want an impromptu song sung about her, however complimenting it was, especially in her place of employment.

"Fine, fine. Apology accepted," Tiana said hurriedly, trying to not notice the curious eyes upon them.

"But I did not even get to the apology verse," Naveen protested.

"I'm sure it's lovely, but it's all right," Tiana reassured him.

Naveen put the ukulele down. "I did not mean to insult you."

Tiana studied him. "All right. I forgive you." She turned to leave, but stopped with her hand on the door: "What was your name, again?"

Naveen made a wise decision to drop all the title from his name. "My name, Tiana, is Naveen."

"Naveen." Tiana nodded, and said in her soothing voice, "Welcome to New Orleans, Naveen. Plate of beignets all right?"

"More than all right. Yes, please."

Tiana nodded and disappeared.

Naveen sighed, contented, and grinned at the horrified look on his valet's face. "'Please?!' You said 'p-please?!'" Lawrence sputtered.

"Apparently the Americans like to hear it," Naveen grinned.

Tiana returned quicker than he thought she would, bearing a plate in hand. Setting it down, she said, "There ya go." His eyes followed her as she straightened. Indecision caused her to turn from leaving and whisper, "I _did_ make these."

"Then they shall be the best thing I've ever tasted," Naveen said cheerfully.

Tiana hid her smile, even though her back was turned. She spent the rest of the prince's time there attending to the other tables. He watched her between moments of stopping to moan over the fluffiness and lightness of these delicious doughnuts. When Tiana made a quick stop to refill his coffee mug, he asked, "Can I get a dozen for the road?"

"Sure."

By the time his coffee cup was allowed to be drunk dry, his stomach was as tight as a drum. He stood up and Lawrence wiped at his crumb-covered mouth with a napkin. "My, that was delicious," said Lawrence. "New Orleans is all right thus far. Now, Sire, it's time to get going. We have a party for you to attend and a girl to woo." Lawrence's ending was unmistakably firm. He'd seen the way the young prince looked at that self-assured, graceful waitress, and discouraged it accordingly.

"We've got _plenty_ of time, Lawrence. Let us enjoy this city," Naveen said.

Lawrence harrumphed. "More like enjoy looking at their pretty women."

Tiana arrived with a paper back full of beignets and Naveen paid for their meals from the purse in his pocket. "Y'all have a good one," Tiana said. She disappeared into the kitchen and Naveen sighed as he spun around.

 _"Sire_ _,"_ Lawrence said warningly.

"Of course, of course, Lawrence." Lawrence, satisfied, opened the door, but Naveen didn't follow immediately out. He dropped a hefty tip on the counter. "Who knows what that is worth, ten American dollars," he shrugged.

He was almost out the door when Tiana discovered the tip. Her eyes widened and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Here. You left this," she said.

Naveen looked at the Alexander Hamilton, a man who meant nothing to him, and said, "No, I meant to left that. Ten American dollars. Is that too little?"

"It's too much. I can't take it," Tiana insisted.

Naveen pressed it into her hand. His big hand covered her smaller, quicker one. "No. It's just right. Take it. You've earned it, _Tiana_."

Tiana beamed and felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she managed to say.

"It was no trouble, but pleasure that was all mine." Naveen smiled, tipped his hat to her, and then, whistling, joined Lawrence on the hunt for the La Bouff mansion.

The odd pair had gone to the east, and not twenty seconds later a screaming Charlotte La Bouff fell out of her daddy's new car coming in from the west outside the door to Duke's. "Tia, Tia, Tia!" she yelled, throwing upon the door and almost knocking off the bell.

Tiana, recovering from Naveen's generous tip, tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and said, "Yes, Lottie?"

"He's here! He's here! The prince is here!" Charlotte caught Tiana's arms and danced around in quick, jittery circles.

" _Who's_ here, Lottie?" Tiana controlled her laughter.

"The prince of Meldonia, Prince Naveen, is just arrived in New Orleans!" Charlotte calmed enough to unfold the newspaper she'd been clutching to her chest. PRINCE OF MELDONIA DUE THIS MORNING IN LOUISANA PORT the newspaper announced in capital letters. Underneath the headline was a royally sanctioned photograph of the prince. Tiana felt a pit in her stomach grow when she recognized him.

"Isn't he the just cutest?!" Charlotte gushed.

"Oh my goodness," Tiana said, putting a hand to her forehead. She slid against the wall, needing some place to sit down.

"Gracious, honey, are you okay? Sit down, poor thing. Has it been a long morning?" Charlotte tsked and fussed like an old mother hen.

"Yes, yes, it has been." Tiana shook her head. She'd sassed the prince of a foreign country! She'd served him her homemade doughnuts! She'd reprimanded him!

She stifled a muted laugh. It was hilarious.

Charlotte felt left out of a private joke. "What's so funny, Tia?"

"Nothing. That prince just reminded me of someone. Anyway, is this the visitor staying over at your house? You forgot to mention he was a prince," Tiana teased.

Charlotte laughed as she sat beside Tiana, grasping her hands and shaking with excitement. "I meant it for a surprise, Tia! Tonight Daddy and I are gonna throw a masquerade ball and, and . . ." Charlotte's upturned nose caught a delicious scent. "Are those your beignets, Tia?"

"Yes, they are."

Charlotte's eyes widened as she squealed with excitement. "Tia, you better sit down, 'cause I have the best idea you will _ever_ hear!"

"Lottie, I _am_ sittin' down."

"Good. Tia, I want to order _five hundred_ of your famous beignets to serve at my ball tonight! You know you won't turn down a work event!" Charlotte made a face that Tiana couldn't argue with. It was known as knowledge to anyone in Tiana's friend circle that she never went to parties or anywhere to have fun. Now she had no excuse.

When Tiana didn't reply, Charlotte spiced the deal. "You can meet my lovely prince!"

Tiana thought it was too late for that.

"Tia, whatever amount you need to get to get your restaurant," Charlotte said seriously, "that'll be your payment for tonight. Let tonight be a night for dreams to come true!"

Tiana gasped and again her eyes filled with tears. After years of tireless hard work, she was almost there. "Really, Lottie?" she whispered.

Lottie smiled. "Anything for you, Tia."

The two best friends embraced, and after a moment or two of thoughtful, blissful silence, Charlotte squealed and said, "Oh, let's tell Big Daddy!" She raced outside to where Big Daddy was talking to his driver. This almost gave Tiana a moment to relax and think, but Charlotte interrupted her. Sticking her head back inside, she said, "Prince Naveen is gonna try one of your beignets, Tiana! The PRINCE!"

Tiana smiled to herself as Charlotte ran to her father. "But he already has," she whispered, smiling to herself.

 **Awwwwwww. And yes, the title is what Pride and Prejudice was originally called. It seemed fitting. :P**

 **Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
